theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wars: Resolute Episode Guide
Episode Guide for Spider-Wolffe_78's LEGO series "Star Wars: Resolute" Episode I - The Memories SC 1.* Fives explains his memories to an unknown person. He explains his struggles in the Domino Squad at Rishi, as well as his experiences as an ARC Trooper under Captain Rex including the death of Echo. SC 2.* Kix tells Fives about Order 66 and the death of Captain Rex. Fives is then given a new mission to kill Ahsoka Tano and is promoted to Commander of the 501st Legion. Kix apologizes for doing nothing, but insists that he had no choice. Fives replies by saying there is always a choice. SC 3.* Under Darth Vader and Commander Fives, the 501st Legion attacks Ahsoka Tano. Fives betrays the Empire and shoots Darth Vader. Troopers Jesse and Kix join in the treachery. Kix is killed. Unexpectedly, Ahsoka force pushes Fives and Jesse off the cliff. Fives and Jesse fall to their apparent deaths. Episode II - The Offer SC 1. It is revealed that the events of the last episode were being told by Fives to Rebel Commander Madine. Fives is offered a position in the Rebel Alliance. He initially declines, but changes his mind after recalling advice Captain Rex had given him. SC 2. Fives thinks whether or not to accept a position as Captain of Spider Company, a hundred former convicts freed by the rebels. Jesse reveals his survival to Fives, and voices how ridiculous it would be to train the convicts. Fives accepts the position and takes Jesse as his Second-In-Command. Cut Lawquane volunteers immediately. SC 3. Now the leader of Spider Squadron, Fives introduces himself to the men. He also introduces Lietenant Jesse and Sergeant Mallos. SC 4. Cad Bane discusses how he believes Captain Fives will treat the men with Cut Lawquane and Slick. They come to a conclusion that they will be treated like prisoners rather than soldiers. Bane sarcastically adds that he has been running for chancellor. Episode III - The Sergeant SC 1. The men begin training under Sergeant Mallos. A Nautolan named Mak trips during marching and is brutally punished by the Sergeant. Mallos becomes very frusturated by the men. SC 2. Cut Lawquane is beaten by Mallos. Captain Fives calls Mallos aside and tells him he is treating the men too hard. Mallos responds by saying the men will never be proper soldiers unless they are treated hard. Mallos continues to make examples of the soldiers, including a warrior dwarf, Cain Inarachni. SC 3. A month later, Spider Company allows a full discharge. Only one man, Cain, takes the discharge. In the morning, Captain Fives is relieved to see most of the Company remains. SC 4. Weapons for the men arrive. The men immediately take out the soldiers and act as if they are in a battle. This alerts Fives to the fact that these men all would die without proper training. A Mon Calamari soldier attracts Captain Fives's attention by precisely hitting an small target and the top of the command tower. When Fives learns the soldier cannot hit the target without taking a reasonable amount of time to aim, he humiliates the soldier. Fives then leaves Lieutenant Jesse to help train the men. Episode IV - The True Mission SC 1. After seeing him humiliate the Mon Calamari, Jesse questions Captain Fives's methods and says he treats the men with no respect. The argument quickly escalates with Fives outright insulting Jesse. Fives defends his methods by saying he owes the men all ha can give to make them better. SC 2. When Cut Lawquane hesitates during a training exercise, Sergeant Mallos beats him to the ground. Cut asks Fives for help, but Fives simply tells him he does not have permission to speak to him. SC 3.** Cad Bane insults Laqwane and criticizes him for trusting Captain Fives, whom he hates. Slick refers to the Battle of Christophsis and says Fives does not care for his own brothers. SC 4. At a party for Life Day, Captain Fives asks his superiors for additional supplies needed for his men. Commander Madine jokes about the men. Fives asks again, but Madine offers him a bottle of wine instead. Episode V - The Negotiations SC 1. Cad Bane is caught be Sergeant Mallos as a deserter. Hesitantly, Fives orderes he be punished by Mallos, much to Lieutenant Jesse's disapproval. Jesse tries to leave and questions Fives's authority. Fives allows Mallos to precede. Fives and Jesse watchsolemnly as Bane is punished by an electric whip. Bane shows no signs of pain, as he has been through this many times in the prisons. SC 2. Asajj Ventress tells Captain Fives that Bane ran away to find food, as he was starving. Fives and Ventress observe three men that are starving to death. Fives realizes he has to do something or the men will starve. SC 3.** With three of his men, Captain Fives travels to Madine's office. Fives confronts Commander Madine over him not giving them food. Madine continues to tell him there is none. Fives, knowing he is lying, trashes the Commander's office and threatens him. Finally, Madine gives in and orders food for Spider Company. Fives announces this to the men. Episode VI - The Payment SC 1.* In the middle of the night, Captain Fives hears an explosion. Fives learns that Asajj Ventress has secretly been training the men at night. Much to everyone's surprise, Fives allows them to continue. SC 2. Lieutenant Jesse delivers Fives a notice saying Spider Company's salary had been cut. Fives announces this to the men and allows them to take their pay. Cad Bane leads a protest against the men regarding the pay loss. Fives joins the men in their protest. SC 3. The men finally leave the training ground for Agamar. In the gunships, Jesse promotes Asajj Ventress to Sergeant due to her work in training the men and helping them acquire rations. SC 4. Captain Fives meets General Armie "Ace" Cress. General Cress assures Fives that the men will be well treated there. He then introduces Commander Roons Sewell to Fives. Fives finds out that Sewell is training men similar to his and is taking them to see action the next day. Fives accepts his offer to join them and informs Cut Lawquane that Spider Company will see action, much to Cut's delight. Episode VII - The Burning SC 1.* Fives meets a reporter for the Rebellion. The reporter asks Fives to talk to her regarding the actions his men see after they see action SC 2.** Commander Roons Sewell leads Captain Fives and his men to fight Imperials at an Agamar town. Only women and children are found there, so Sewell orders his men to loot the town. After being forced to shoot one of his men for beating a woman, Sewell orders Fives to burn the town. Fives refueses. Even under threat of court-martial, Fives does not order his men to burn down the town. Sewell orders the town burned down anyway. Fives jumps off his walker to try to stop the burning, but is overwhelmed by Sewell's troops. The town is burned, and Fives is dragged away. SC 3.* Fives asks the reporter to publish an article about how unfairly Cress and Sewell have treated his men. Episode VIII - The Resolute SC 1. Cad Bane gets into a fight with a non-Spider Company soldier. Asajj Ventress tries to break up the fight, but only intensifies it. Lieutenant Jesse sucesfully breals up the fight and calls for charges on the non-Spider Company soldier. SC 2.* Jesse finds Fives hiding. Fives voices that he does not have faith in Spider Company, or in himself. Jesse tries to convince him to keep going, but Fives does not see why. Jesse tells Fives of what exactly happened after they betrayed Darth Vader. It is revealed that Ahsoka Tano felt through the force that Fives would play a large part in the future for good, and that it was essential he find out what. Fives apologizes to Jesse for doubting the company. The two agree that something must be done about the company not being able to fight. Episode IX - The Request SC 1. Cut, Mak, and Bossk try to talk around the fire. Bane enters and torments Cut. Cut tries to leave, but Bane stops him. Bane refuses to let Cut by. He calls him a coward and insults the Rebel Alliance. Cut retaliates by trying to fight Bane, but Sergeant Ventress stops them. Bane in turn insults Ventress, but she slaps him strongly across the face. Ventress yells at Bane. She tells him he is so full of hate that be wants to fight everyone. Ventress then defends the Rebel Alliance and says they are dying for them. She then points out that Bane is the only coward there. Unexpectedly, Bane does not retaliate, and stays silent. SC 2. Captain Fives and Lieutenant Jesse request to speak with General Cress and Commander Sewell. Fives requests that Spider Company be given a chance to fight, but Cress simply makes an excuse. Fives and Jesse point out the illegal actions by Cress and Sewell, and blackmail the two into letting them fight. Episode X - The Test SC 1. Spider Company marches to fend off an Imperial attack. At last, they spot the Stormtroopers. Captain Fives orders the men line up into their three squadrons. The first squad is successful and kills many imperials. But the imperials strike back and shoots the entire second squad. Both sides then charge. Sergeant Ventress quickly kills the Imperial leader. Fives and Lieutenant Jesse take out many Stormtroopers with their swords. The Mon Calamari soldiers uses his training to kill an Imperial sharpshooter. Cad Bane fights bravely against the Imperials and kills many of them, but it is only out of hatred for them. An Imperial Commando charges Bane, and Bane is unable to pull his gun out in time. At the last second, an injured Cut Lawquane stabs the Imperial Commando, saving Bane's life. A soldier informs Captain Fives that the Imperials are retreating. Scanning over the battlefield, Fives finds Cut injured. Fives assures Cut that he will be back home soon. But Cut refuses to go back, and makes Fives promise not to send him back. SC 2. Spider Company returns back to the base on Agamar, and hear celebration. Captain Fives is informed that the Death Star has been destroyed by Luke Skywalker. Episode XI - The Brothers SC 1. Captain Fives finds Cad Bane sitting away from the celebration. Fives commends Bane for his fighting in the battle. He offers to let Bane carry the Rebel colors. Bane refuses, and says the Rebels do not appreciate the company. Bane talks to the Captain, but still does not wish to carry the flag. SC 2. General Dodanna explains a plan to take the planet Sarapin. Dodanna explained that a series of forts must be taken. The first and largest is Fort Salvation. Captain Fives volunteers Spider Compqny as the leading company. Dodanna voices concern in this, but Fives assures him that he has faith in the company. SC 3. The men of Spider Company gather around a fire speak before the Assualt on Fort Salvation. Mak, the Nautolan, voices that should he die the next day, he will have no fear. Asajj Ventress steps up and gives a speech saying that the men would go down standing up, and assures that they will die for a just cause of fighting for freedom from the Empire. Bane hesitantly stands up to talk. Bane tells the men that he loves the Spidr Company, and that it is his family. He says that it does no matter what happens the next day, as they're men tonight. Episode XII - The Fortress SC 1. Captain Fives and the men leave Agamar to go to Sarapin. Fives assures Mak that he believes he is ready. SC 2. Spider Company arrives at Sarapin. The men march to their starting point. Fives asks the reporter to publish a journal he has been keeping, and asks her to remember the company. Fives then takes a meaningful look at the sun, and gets off of his walker. Cut Lawquane volunteers to carry the flag if the flag holder, Oker, should fall. The men charge at Fort Salvation. A few men all, including the Mon Calamari soldier. The Spider Company reaches a wall, where they take shelter until nightfall. SC 3. Night falls, and the Company clims up a ladder to another wall, which leads to the fort entrance. The men attempt to scale the wall, but many are shot. Captain Fives and Oker attempt to rally the men, but Oker is killed. Fives's gun runs out of ammunition. Fives runs to the top of the wall, and is shot once. Lieuteant Jesse yells his name. But Fives keeps going, and is shot four more times, killing him. Bane grabs the flag, but is killed as well. Sergeant Ventress sucessfully reaches the top along with the rest of the company. Lieutenant Jesse leads a last stand against the Imperials. Cut Lawquane is stabbed by a stormtrooper. Mak tries to help him, but cannot. Jesse and Ventress kep fighting, along with a few other men. Jesse, Ventress, and Mak reack two Imperial walkers, which kill them. SC 4. The stormtrooper lift the body of Captain Fives, and throw it into a fire pit. The body of Cad Bane lands next to Fives. *Scenes added by Spider **Scenes heavily changed by Spider Category:Series Category:Wolffe-Canon Category:Episode List Category:Resolute